Hillary Rodham Clinton
'Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton '(born October 26, 1947) is a national embarassment. She is currently Barack Obamas secretary, but has also been a Senator and the First Lady. She met her husband draft dodger Bill Clinton in college and the two embarked on a mission to destroy America. She is a major league bitch. Early life Hillary was born in Chicago. She was a typical snobby bitch who CLAIMED to be a Republican, because her father supposedly was an anti communist concerned with the Red Scare. She was involved in athletics such as baseball and swimming and was a girl scout. Later she joined the young republicans and campaned for Barry Goldwater and was basically a better actor then Marlin Brando, hiding what a left wing liberal she is. For one thing she was against the Vietnam War, undermining every Marine or Army ranger or any soldier who was over their defending are freedom. Typical liberal. Finally her extremist views became to much to hide and she admitted she was a democrat. She went to Yale Law and met Bill Clinton who was a giant ass. Trouble was about to begin when these two scumbags united and decided to ruin America together. They began there unholy alliance with a marriage, ordained by George Soros. Bill got down on one knee and gave her a diamond. Back then gay marriage was illegal so she had to say no at first until they were able to find a rogue church and then she said yes. Later they gave birth to Chelsea who was the White House dog. LOL. Imagine if they had twins! That would have been to ugly to handle. Rush Limbaugh is funny. Amassing power The couple went to Arkansas to initiate stage one of there plan to intigrate America into the New World Order. At first they worked as lawyers, cheating people out of money and doing huge scandals like Whitewater. Then Bill ran for governor and Hillary stuffed the ballot boxes, filling them with the names of people who died along time ago, which is how democrats win elections. Then after a few years they took there plan to the next stage, and ran for President against George H.W. Bush. For a vice president they picked the extreme leftist who invented the global warming theroy, Al Gore. Old man Perot also literally threw his hat into the ring as well, and the result of the election was that Perot took enough votes from Bush that Clintons were able to win. First lady Although Bill was officially the only elected, he and Hillary acted as co-presidents. Typical communists. The Clintons at first tried to act like a normal couple in the White House. They hired Socks the cat to be there pet and pretended they had a good marriage and were the typical American family. More like typical libtards. Bill meanwhile was getting with all the interns. He called the oval office his bachelor pad, requiring every woman who walked in there to perform sexual relations on him, which is rape. Monica Lewinsky was a typical liberal slut who blew Bill and probably blew James Carville and all the others also, as seen in the documentary Primary Colors. The marriage wasnt even remotely rocky through all this though because Hillary didnt care because she has no dignity. She made up things such as a "vast right wing conspiracy". LOL. What a paranoid loon. Theres actually a vast LEFT wing conspiracy and they control the entire media and the schools and everything else, stupid. Meanwhile Clinton was inpeached and excommunicated by the Cardinal and they were evicted from the White House. Post-presidency After Bill Clinton was voted out of office Hillary decided to run for Senate in New York. She faked being a New Yorker like how she pretended to be a Yankees fan even though before she said she was a Cub fan. That is literally treason. She also probably sucked up to all the Hebrew or Jewish voters by pretending to like Woody Allen movies. She won using these lies and she then ran for President in 2008. She made up such lies as braving gunfire from Indian snipers and having to escape to a tiger helicopter. However, faced with the prospect of having the dangerous Barack Obama in charge, people turned out in droves to vote for Hillary anyway. Then the Obama campane imbarked on a mission to ruin Hillary, and they used there typical misogynist views to crush her chances. They then did the same thing with Sarah Palin, who is literally an angel and a breath of fresh air. Why do liberals hate women so much? To add the final insult to injury, Obama said she wasnt qualified to have a real job and instead forced her to be his secretary (good movie). He then made her take down a reminder to murder Somali pirates. Personal life Hillary Clinton is WHITE. Socks the cat and Buddy the dog are some of the pets she has had besides Bill Clinton. Her hobbies include lying, socialism and being a bitch.